Akatsuki Project
by Darky Rose
Summary: Hmm es un InoxDeidara. Dos miebros de Akatsuki le proponen una cosa a Ino, si la kieren saber porfavor leean mi fic dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ino deja Konoha**_

Ino permanecía sentada en un banco cerca de donde entrenaban sus compañeros Shikamaru y Chouji. Ellos estaban practicando sus técnicas, Ino decidió no practicar hoy, deseaba sentarse y pensar.

-No encuentras un poco rara a Ino, Shikamaru?-

-Si, esta rara desde ayer, esta demasiado pensativa, que problemático- decía el chico en medio de un suspiro.

Naruto y Sakura también practicaban. Sasuke ya no estaba, y Sakura entrenaba sin ganas.

La pelirosa vio ha Ino, se extrañó al no ver que Ino entrenaba, decidió ir ha hablar con ella.

Sakura se sentó a su lado.

-Ne, Ino, te preocupa algo?-

-A mi? No, no hay nada que me preocupe, solo que… nada, no se lo puedo contar a una frente ancha-

-Ino cerda! Pues vale, no me lo cuentes!-

Lo que le inquietaba a Ino era Sasuke, más bien, el por que de su ida.

-Todo ha sido culpa de Sakura…- decía Ino

"Por eso debes matarla" se escuchó una voz pronunciar esas palabras.

La chica se levantó sobresaltada, delante de ella aparecieron dos siluetas del clan Akatsuki. Iban tapados con el sombrero de paja, y las tiras que colgaban de el les tapaban la cara.

-Identificaos!- dijo la de ojos azules un tanto asustada

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi-

-Y yo soy Deidara-

Ino quedó paralizada, era el hermano de Sasuke-kun! Que hacían en la aldea de konoha? Y por que se habían presentado delante de ella? Miles de preguntas surgian de la mente de Ino, pero no mencionó ninguna.

Los Akatsuki se quitaron los sobreros de paja, dejando asi mostrar su rostro.

Itachi llevaba el pelo recogido, al mismo estilo que Sasuke, pero este tenía el tono de pelo más oscuro. Deidara llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, pero un mechón de pelo le tapaba un ojo, su pelo era rubio.

"Dios mio que bueno que esta Deidara!" pensó Ino.

Se quedó unos cuantos minutos en blanco, contemplando la belleza de Deidara.

-Que decías que tengo que matar a Sakura?- preguntó la chica

-Ella hizo que mi estúpido hermano se fuera, y no me extraña, era una pesada!-

-Yo también fui pesada con Sasuke-kun…-

-Pero tu no podías permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo, y le veías poco, y cuando lo veías pues como no, querías llamarle la atención, es comprensible- dijo Deidara en tono amable

-El agobio que sufrió Sasuke le martirizó, y decidió irse para ir a buscarme y matarme, por eso debes eliminar a Sakura y a ese tal Naruto-

-Me estáis diciendo que los mate?-

-Si, y de paso únete al clan Akatsuki- dijo Itachi

-Bueno… está bien, lo haré!-

-Mañana por la mañana, te vendremos a buscar aquí, nos vemos mañana- dijo Deidara

Los akatsuki desaparecieron como el viento. Ino ahora pasaba a formar parte de Akatsuki.


	2. La huida de villa konoha

_**Extraño sentimiento**_

A la mañana siguiente, Ino despertó de su sueño, y se dirigió al banco donde se encontró anteriormente con los Akatsuki. Deseaba volver a ver a Deidara.

-Ino, a donde vas?- preguntó Shikamaru

-No te incumbe!-

Shikamaru cogió por el brazo a la chica y la tumbó sobre la cama, el se puso encima de ella.

-Se puede saber que demonios haces!?-

Shikamaru la besó. Esta se lo quitó de encima, pero Shikamaru insistía en que ella permaneciese allí.

-Déjame ir Shikamaru!-

-No quiero! No quiero que te vayas!-

Ino no se pudo ni hacer la coleta ya que el moreno le impedía moverse de aquel lugar.

-No quiero formar parte de Konoha! Me voy!-

Ino se fue corriendo de la sala.

En cuanto salió, alguien la cogió y se la llevó en brazos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y agarraba con fuerza a la persona que la llevaba.

La persona que llevaba a Ino olía muy bien, su perfume era agradable, abrió los ojos lentamente, y vio que la persona quien la sostenía era Deidara.

Esta decidió volver a cerrar los ojos, al final se durmió en los brazos del Akatsuki.

Deidara se reunió con Itachi, dejó a la chica tendida en el suelo.

-Oye Itachi, crees que será capaz de matar a Sakura?-

-No, no la matará, pero Ino me interesa, más que nada para atraer la atención de los diferentes miembros de su equipo y del equipo de Naruto, así podré capturar a Naruto y apoderarme de Kyubi-

-Pero… no habría sido más fácil capturar a Naruto directamente?-

-Deidara! Es que no piensas o que?! Mira, estos días he estado observando a los aprendices de ninja, y la que más débil estaba era Ino, a si que… aprovecharemos su debilidad y su rabia para atraer a los ninjas y capturar a Naruto sin que mi hermano se entere-

-Oh, buen plan!-

Ino descansaba profundamente, no sabía que era lo que pretendían los miembros de Akatsuki, pero aun asi, ella quería formar parte de ellos.

Deidara había cautivado por completo a la joven, y por nada en el mundo quería irse de su lado, por unos instantes se olvidó de Sasuke y de Sakura la cual debía de matar, no estaba muy convencida de ello, pero, según lo que le dijeron Itachi y Deidara, todo fue culpa de ella, y debería desaparecer.

La verdad es que tenían razón, cuando eran pequeñas, Ino era la más popular y querida por todos era el centro de atención, pero Sasuke ni se inmutaba de su existencia. Después conoció a Sakura, una niña que siempre estaba llorando por que le decían "frente ancha". Ino le regaló una cinta roja muy bonita, y desde el día que Sakura se puso esa cinta, las cosas empezaron a cambiar, ahora solo querían estar con Sakura, y a Ino la dejaron sola.

-Empiezo a pensar… que yo jamás he existido para ellos…-

-¿Te preocupa algo?- una voz se oyó de detrás de la puerta

-Oh… Deidara… no pasa nada-

"Flash back"

"_Sobre todo intimídala, he notado cierta atracción de ella por ti- dijo el uchiha"_

Deidara se aproximó a la chica, de tal manera que sus labios quedaron muy cerca de Ino. El la miraba, pero pensaba "Estoy haciendo lo correcto?" Deidara era insensible con todo, pero con Ino… no sabía por que pero no podía ser frío con ella.

Deidara estaba apunto de darle un beso en la boca a Ino, pero se lo dio en la frente.

-Lo siento…- el chico se fue de la habitación.

Ino se quedó en blanco, Deidara se iba. No entendía que le sucedía al chico y decidió ir tras el.

Llovía, Deidara seguía corriendo, Ino iba tras el, pero el no se daba cuenta que la chica estaba intentando alcanzarle.

Una pequeña roca hizo caer a la de ojos azules, provocando asi que Deidara se alejase más.

-DEIDARAAAAAAA!!!!!!!- gritó la chica

Deidara se giró, y vio a Ino en el suelo, se había hecho una herida en la rodilla y no se podía mover.

-Pero que te ha pasado?- preguntó el chico

-Es que… no quería que te fueses… y salí para buscarte…-

-Tonta…- Deidara abrazó a Ino

La rubia empezó a llorar, estaba entre los brazos de el. Deseaba con toda su alma probar sus labios y susurrarle al oído un "te quiero", pero justo en ese momento apareció Sasori.

-Deidara, se puede saber que demonios haces?-

El chico se separó de ella, la ayudó a levantarse.

-Esto…Sasori… perdón… es que me he caído y Deidara me ha ayudado por que no puedo mover la pierna- dijo la chica antes que el rubio hablase.

-Ah… está bien- Sasori se fue


End file.
